


Clementia

by Andrianawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrianawinchester/pseuds/Andrianawinchester
Summary: In Roman mythology, Clementia was the goddess of clemency, leniency, mercy, forgiveness, penance, redemption, absolution and salvation.This is a story of love, of internal turmoil, of bad decisions and even worse outcomes.This is the story of a girl that got tangled in a thread she wanted to unravel.This is the story of a man who lost his offering hand to the bull.This is the story of minds loosing to hearts.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Kuan Yin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuan Yin is a Buddhist deity who embodies compassion. Her name translates to “perceiving the sounds (or cries) of the world.” She is a goddess of mercy, dedicated to relieving the suffering in the world.

Phoenix Foundation  
[not a think tank]

"That time of the year? Again?" Jack complained. Mac was trying to hold back his laughter, half failing. Matty, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying his childish behaviour at all. "Yes Jack! And unless you want me to take you out of the field, you are going to get all your tests done, both medical and your psyc eval." Matty said in a stern tone. "Yes ma'am." Jack responded, rolling his eyes. "Jeez, Jack! You sure were in Delta?" Riley joked, bumping him with her shoulder. "Yeah, what? You've been in a hailstorm of bullets, yet can't stand a teeny-tiny needle?" Bozer teased. Mac couldn't hold himself anymore, so he laughed out loud, sending everyone but Jack in a fit of giggles. Even Matty laughed at their well-pointed comments. "No. Look, I ain't scared of no needles, I just find all these procidures unecessery." he tried to justify himself. Matty straightened her face, "Stop complaining," she glanced at the still laughing trio, "and enjoying yourselves so much, and get your asses to the med unit." The group nodded in unison and went off to their way, until they were stopped by Matty, again. "Oh, guys. I almost forgot. You are going to be greeted with a very kind doctor. I want you to keep your thoughts about her to yourselves and behave." They all looked at her weirdly (and with good reason), but did not dought her, they knew better than that. "Are we clear?" she needed to make sure. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jack mattered. Matty rolled her eyes once the team was out of the room. Of course they wouldn't be discreet, of course they were going to have loads of questions, but what was she supposed to do when she did not even have the answers?  
Not so patiently waiting outside of the examination room, the team were drowing in the question marks. "What she even meant?" Bozer, the ever so curious one, asked, hoping for even half an answer. "I don' know, I don' care, not my problem. I just want this to be over." Jack shrugged. This was not his day. "You really don't wanna know?" Riley raised her eyebrows. Jack just rose his shoulders. He really disn;t care for Matty's bs right now. "Well, I want to know what that was all about." Mac admitted. He looked thoughtful, arms crossed over his chest. "I guess we are about to find out." Bozer commented hearing the door open and seeing four other fellow agents coming out of the room they were going to go in. Mac and Jack looked them over and heard them mattering something to each other. Okay, now Jack was curious too. What could have had four agents that upset? Mac was, being Mac, excited. Was there something going to change their routine of going around the globe, putting their lives on the sharp edge of the knife, saving lives, collecting valuable intel, returning home and then repeating? Was this going to be just another excrutiatinly boring med-day? No, it couldn't be. Why would Matty be so secretive if it was? Secretive. Why was she being secretive?  
"Next team." a voice from inside the room called, crashing his train of thought. It belonged to a young female. The team glanced at each other and slowly made their way inside the blindingly white, alchohol smelling room. Mac, going in last, closed the door behind them, and turned around just to be faced with Jack's short-cut hair. His curiosity was spiking. He made a step to the side, taking in the new enviroment. At their right sat four med styled chaires, probably waiting for them. At the opposite side was a long counter with medical tools. Right infront of them stood a beautiful young girl. She politely smiled saying "Hello, my name is Hope Jackson. I will be your doctor for the few days following." They watched her open-mouthed. Mac took a glance at his friends, they all had the same shocked expression painted on their faces, Jack's being a little more obvious than the others. She shouldn't be here, she can't be here. Not in a position like this. The awkward silence shook Mac out of his trance. He cleared his throat, just to awake the rest ot the team, smiled and offered his hand. "MacGyver. This is the rest of our team. Riley Davis," she tried to ignore whatever it was she was feeling and offer a smile to the too-young-to-be-a-doctor girl, "Wilt Bozer" Mac continued motioning to his best friend, "Just Boze, nice to meet ya." Bozer was quick to greet her and poster a smile, "and last but certainly not least, Jack Dalton." "How old are you?" Jack blatantly asked, getting everyone's thoughts out. Hope did not seem to mind the question. "18." It came out of her mouth like it was the most reasonable thing on earth, even though it astounded her patients more. "You can have a seat and fill the forms next to the chairs while I prepare." She turned around leaving everyone with nothing to do but follow her directions. She put on her gloves and took a box in her hands, moving her stool close to Bozer's chair. No one could take their eyes off of her. "I need to get a sample of your blood, would that be alright?" she asked Bozer. "No!" Jack exclaimed. "No, you can't be a doctor, you are just too young to be one." "Jack!" Riley called out, drowing his attention towards her, "I'm sure there is some reasonable explanation for this." she said, turning her head to look at Hope, in a way of asking for the explanation. Hope just let out a heavy breath and turned the other way, dialing a number on the phone. "Yes, just as you expected. Yes, that wouls be great, thank you." she returned to her previous position, taking in the four questinig pairs of eyes that were on her. The blue pair beared more than just curiosity; it was a form of interest and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. What do these oceans hide? She blinked her thoughts away and went to speak, but was interupted by the door opening to reveal a very angry director Webber, earning all of their stares. "What did I tell you?" she rhetorically asked. "I asked of you to behave, to not put the kind doctor in a corner, and what do you do, Dalton?" oh, yes, last name basis, he is screwed, "You put her in a corner." He almost got to protest, but was cut of. "This young lady may not seem much to you, but i can asure you that you, once again, are mistaken. At just the age of 18 she is a very capable doctor you should, and will, trust, especially when I tell you that I owe her my life." "No, director, you know you don't." "No, Hope. I know I do and they need to know too." All four of them looked at her wide-eyed, brows raised higher than their foreheads. "And please, Hope, call me Matty." Hope nodded once, smiling. "Now, the four of you. Continue you exams and do not cause any more trouble." with that, she left the room.  
Jack apologized sincerely. "That's alright. I was actually expecting a worse stance by all of the agents who did not know me prior to this day. Yet, I understand I have some explaining to do. I was, ever since I can remember myself, holding a book. I loved medicine from a very young age and studied it on my own. Like a lot. And when I met Matty, I was given an offer to come work here and I gladly accepted. May we continue now?" she only half-lied. "Oh, I was ready before Matty stormed in!" Bozer flatttered with a wide smile and made everyone laugh a little. "Aww, thank you Bozer!" she really was thankful. She tied rubber band around his arm, a searched featherly with her finger for a good vein, apllied rubbing alchohol and was done before anyone even noticed. "Didn't feel a thing." Bozer hapilly admitted. She smiled back and moved next to Riley. "May I?" Hope requested permission, looking Riley straight in the eye. "Sure." Riley was now calm. "Bozer, you can leave if you want, after I take the bloodsamples you are all free for today." Before she had finished her sentence she was done with Riley too. "Thank you and sorry for questioning you." Riley offered while grabbing Bozer's arm and getting out.  
Hope moved on to Jack, silently eyeing him. "Hey, look; as I said I'm sorry. And, if Matty trusts you, we trust you." he extended his hand for a handsake and she took it. "I'm glad that you do." She noticed him turning slighly his head at the sight of the needle. "Delta, wasn't it?" she laughed and made the guys laugh with her. "You know what, kid? I actually like you." Jack honestly said. "Making fun of me right away, we're makin progress already." he got up "I'll wait for you at the war room." Mac just nodded, rolling up his sleeve. "The war room?" she questioned, one brow rising. "Yeah, it's where we plan our issions and all. I'm pretty sure you'll be joining us there any day now." God, she had underestimated all of them and their bond. "They all said you are very smart, but I was waiting to make my own assumptions. Turns out they were right." she smirked at him, trying to hide her blush. "Matty would not go under ll this trouble for nothing, she would have sent to one of the other doctors in here, if it wasn't to make us like you before putting you for God knows what reason, in the team." he laid all his thought out, she had figured it out herself that he noticed, anyways. "Well, do you?" the rest was just left in the air and Mac caught it before she even started her question. He was now, turning the doorknob, he side-eyes her, smirking and leaves without giving her the straight-forward answer she desired.  
This is going just as she expected; bad.


	2. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a team, honesty is vital.

Phoenix Foundation  
(Yes, doctors are employed there but no, it still is not a think-tank)

"I don't think you should be drinking while on duty, doc." Jack joked, side-eyeing Hope. Jeez, it's just tea. "I don't think you should be talking while having a cardio." Hope raised her eyebrow at his direction, Jack chuckled and kept running on the treadmill. Hope took a look on the tablet she was holding, "Quite impressive," she made her remark "ten minutes of running and non-stop talking and you have a steady heart beat." Jack slowed down and then got of the machine. "I do run from bad guys for a living." She took the heart monitor from his arm. "That's it for now, can you ask Mac to come here?" "Sure thing doc!" "Thank you Agent." "Hey, stop calling me that, ya already know my name." He closed the door behind him.  
"Man, I don't like this." Jack commented. "I know, something's really wrong." The team was trying to figure out this whole situation since the previous day, but nothing seemed to make sense. "Why don't we just ask Matty?" Bozer offered. "She did not seem to be fine with it, either." Riley spoke her mind. "She is putting her in the team." Everyone's head turned to Mac, waiting for further information. "I figured it out yesterday and when I confronted Hope about she did not make any effort to deny it." he explained. "God, she's eighteen, a child. Isn't it enough that she is a part of an undercover institution, someone wants her out in the field?" Jack felt his anger boiling, hands thrown in the air. "You know, I don't think this is Matty's decision." Bozer was sure of it. "Then who? Who would be insane enough to out an eighteen year old like that?" Riley asked, even though she knew no one had an answer to after her. The door opened to reveal Hope's slim figure, startling everyone. "I requested it. Many agents get hurt on the job and need immediate medical attention. I am capable and willing to offer that." They still didn't look convinced, but Hope did not leave any room for argument. "Why am I going to be assigned to your team? That I do not know. If you don't wish for any addition to your team, which would be expected," she was making varying motions with her hands while talking, "talk to Matty about it and she might be able to change that." She stood her ground and left the team, the soon to be her team too, shook. "Now, agent MacGyver, if you would so kind as to follow me, that would be perfect." she said, British accent and sass dripping of her tongue. Mac uncrossed his arms from his chest went after her, whispering to the team to "Let it be for now."  
Inside the examination room, Hope was trying to avoid meeting Mac's eyes. "I need you to roll up your left sleeve." she was trying to not let her emotions cloud her mind and she was failing. "You don't have to be so professional you know, not with us." he responded. "Funny, this is the fifth time I've been told the same thing in other words, today." she turned to his direction, finally getting his worried eyes. Fifth? Four from the team, alright, but who was the fifth? "Matty." she answered his unasked question, reading his mind. He nodded and started to roll up his sleeve. She put the heart monitor on its place and showed him the the treadmill. He stepped on it. "So, you will walk for five minutes," "the mild run for other five and fast run for ten. I do it every year." "Okay, let's see what you got then." Hope pushed a button and Mac started walking. "So, where are you from? England?" "Small talk? That's your plan?" "Oh, come on! If we're going to work together we have to know some basic things about eachother." "Tenacious, aren't we?" it was obvious that she was trying to dodge the question. "I'll even quid pro quo you." Mac tempted putting on his puppy eyes. She owed him, and the rest of the team, that much. "Fine, I'm game. No, I'm not. My turn now; why are you all so worried about someone you just met?" "Wait, you did not answer my question." he looked a bit confused. "I actually did. The way you phrased it, it seemed as if you were asking if I'm from England, so I gave you a truthful answer." Mac rolled his eyes at her, but was kind of impressed. "I'll give you that one. It just isn't normal. An eighteen year old working, as a doctor of all things, for a secret organisation. Matty shouldn't have allowed that to begin with. Putting on the field is even worse. It's dangerous, and you shouldn't have to witness the things that you will, if you join us." his heart rate increased and Hope noticed and wanted to reassure him "I will just let you know that you should not blame her, but trust me when I say that I cannot reveal anymore." she looked sincere and Mac looked, well, scared. Just for a second though, then he changed his expression. "My turn." he announced, trying to lighten up the mood and not to mess his results. "Where are you from? And I want a real answer this time." Hope gave him a smile. "Greece." she took a glance at the timer and increased the rythm, while thinking what her next question should be. Mac just looked at her, taking in her features. She's beautiful, he thought to himself. White as snow, big, brown eyes and a smile to die for. "How did the rest of the team take my addition? You should know that I'm not trying to intrude or anything, this was not entirely my decision." Mac was pulled out of his thoughts by her question but his it well. "No, no. How did you... Of course you would get that impression, we're so stupid. We don't have problem with you, it's just that we all share the same concerns that mentioned before, that's all." Hope was relieved and it showed. "What's your real name?" Mac asked, emphasizing the word real. "That's T.S.I." she looked like she was kidding, yet she wasn't. "Oh, come on! Just your first name." Mac bargained, mischievously smiling. She liked that smile. "I seriously don't know if I'm allowed to say. You can ask another question if you'd like." Mac took in that information. What the hell is so special about her? "Alright. What's your favourite food?" "Weird question. Uh, obvious answer, pizza." she said, increasing the rythm once again. They only had a few more minutes left, and they enjoyed eachother's company. "Other than concern, how do you feel about me joining your team?" it seemed to really matter for her. "Honestly? Excited. I would like to watch how our dynamics will work, how you work, what you have to offer. I believe your skills will be needed." Hope was listening very carefully and simultaneously watching his heart rate. Steady as ever, he wasn't lying. "It's not fair, what you're doing." she was snapped out of her thoughts by his comment. "I can't know if you are lying or not." Mac continued. "Anyway, it's my turn. Would you like to come over to my place tonight? The rest of our team will be there. And there will be pizza." She was surprised by his kind offer. "You'll get to know us better. I believe it is important in a team." "I agree, but uhmm, where's your place?" "If you are worried about how you'll get there and then back at your place, then don't be. You'll come with me and Bozer and I or Jack and Riles will give you a ride home. It's no problem, really. So, what do you think?" How could he be so kind? How could all of them be so kind? She should accept the offer. There was no one waiting for her anyway. "I would like that." "I'm glad." and he truthfully was. "Under one condition." "Name it." he was ready to agree to anything. Not because he wanted something of her or because he was suspicious of her, no. There was just something in his gut that told him that she needed protection. Something was pushing him to protect her. "I'm buying." she announced. "No, I can't let." "Yes, you can and you will, otherwise I'm not coming." "Tenacious, aren't we?" Mac repeated her line, she laughed. "Very." she proudly admitted. "You can step of now." He did and she offered him a towel to wipe his sweat. They looked at eachother for a few long seconds. Hope took the heart monitor from his arm and placed it on hers, handing him the tablet. For a smart guy, he looked confused a lot. She pointed at the screen with her pointer finger and he followed her motion with his eyes. "I do not like lies, I would never lie to my teammates." it was the only way she knew of to convince him she had no intention of lying to them. She really didn't. "Give some time to gather my stuff and I'll meet you at the entrance." Mac left the room smiling.  
"Hey guys. You are all coming to our place tonight." Mac happily announced. "You seem awfully cheerful." Riley smiled at him, yet with a questioning look postered on her face. "To get a weight of your shoulders, Matty has nothing to do with Hope getting out in the field or her working here. Hope confirmed it herself and I know for a fact she wasn't lying. And she is coming with us." Riley, Bozer and Jack exchanged a knowing look. "Oh, no." Jack said to himself, putting a hand to his head. "What? I thought it would be a good idea, getting to know eachother better before we get out in the field. Don't you think it's a good idea? I thought you liked her." Mac went on a rant. "Ya know, for a smart guy, you're pretty dumb." Jack told him. Bozer and Riley laughed. "Let's go, we don't want to keep the pretty, young doctor waiting." Bozer suggested.  
They waited 5 minutes at the entrance for Hope to arrive. "Let's have fun and food! I'm starving!" Jack exclaimed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hope whispered to Mac once they were in the right proximity for no one else to hear. She followed him to his car and he opened the door for her to seat next to the driver, well him. "I am." he assured her. "Are you?" Why was he so concerned about her? "Yeah." she smiled and he closed her door.


	3. Bonfires and bones on fire

It was about nine in the afternoon when they finally arrived to Mac and Bozer's house. Their way there was a delight; Bozer talking about his cooking skills and trying to convince Hope how awesome he was. He didn't have to, she knew already.   
Once they were at their front door, Mac made quick work of opening the door for Hope to go in first. "Is he always a perfect gentleman, or is it because of me?" Hope asked Bozer, winking at him, trying to politely tease Mac. Everyone caught the joke and laughed. "It feels very home-y." Hope smiled. She could feel the warmth radiating from the house, she could almost see the happy memories the team had created in there unravel before her eyes. "If would follow me, miss Jackson." Bozer lead the way to the porch. "Oh my..!" The whole Los Angeles was laid in front of her eyes. You could even see the stars. "I see you like the view." Riley commented. "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first came here." "Food in on it's way, thankfully!" Jack sat down on the porch, Mac just behind him with two six-packs of beers "I should get the fire started." and in a minute he had done it. "Do I really have to beg you to take a seat?" in Mac's opinion, she should be more comfortable in their presence by now. He was right, she should, but wasn't. She took a seat between Riley and Mac, bozer next to Riley, Jack next to Mac. Mac handed everyone a cold beer, hesitating when it came to Hope. "I could have a medical degree, yet I can't have a beer?" she raised an eyebrow. He gave her the beer, shrugging his shoulders. "Wait, could have?" Jack's question was asked before she could have a swing. She felt four pair of eyes on her and she readjusted in her position. "I believe you ought to know this much since you'll be having me to tens to you." she took a long swing of beer and a deep breath before continuing "Hope Jackson is 24 and has a medical degree. Me on the other hand, after I was discover by the Phoenix for saving Matty's life, I took the exact same exams med students take and aced them. The Phoenix offered me a job and I've been working there for like four months, mostly forensics and research. About a week ago, I was offered a field job as a medic assistant in case any of you get hurt or hurt someone. I considered my options, option a; keep working in research, spend the rest of my life in an ugly med coat and hope that one day I will be lucky enough to make some progress and save a life, option b; get out there, make a difference, save a life for real, I could possibly make myself useful in other ways. It was not a hard decision." The team, her team, she realised, were giving her all their attention. The doorbell rang "Saved by the bell!" she got up to get the pizzas, Mac hot on her heels. Mac opened the door, earning a don't-even-think-about-it stare from Hope. He just took the pizzas and waited for her to pay, thanking and tipping the delivery guy. "You didn't need saving, we're just curious, that's all." "Yeah, I know. Need a hand?" "No, I got it."   
A few pizza slices and beers later, Bozer got a brilliant, as he would think, idea. "What about a truth or dare? Don't worry, we'll go easy on you, Hope." "Oh, don't hold your horses on my account." she retorted, rosy cheeks and all. "Okay, fine then. Truth or dare?" "Dare." Truth she feared. "Do a cart wheel." "And they say I am young and foolish." she was only half kidding as got up and did an amazing cart wheel. "Alright, your turn." "Hmm. Jack. Truth or dare?" "I'mma say dare." Fearless as always. "I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to train me. Like, teach me how to defend myself or something. I mean, not right now, but-" "You mean, you haven't gone through proper training?" Riley asked, eyes wide in shock just like everyone else's. Mac sensed Hope's confusion "You go through standard F.B.I. training before you get out in the field, all of as did." he informed her. "No one has informed me of such a thing." she connected the dots in her mind, but didn't let it show. "Kid, there is much more to your story than you are letting on, ain't there?" Jack seemed genuinely concerned. "Somebody either wants you out, or has little concern of what might happen to you because of what you can offer." Mac had just made the realisation. "I, uh...-" "Hey, it's alright, we won't push any further and always know that you can count on us." Riley reassured her, seeing how stressed she had become. Hope just nodded. "And, dare accepted!" Jack said, both because he felt strangely protective of her and to lighten the mood. "If you all are being so nosey, I have a question myself." "We are all ears!" Jack had almost nothing to hide, so elbows on knees, he waited for her question, as did the rest of them. "What's so special about your team? I mean, what do you do and everyone says you're so amazing? I do not mean to offend you I'm just..." she meaningfully looked at Mac "... curious." Mac raised an eyebrow "Well, no offense taken." "Oh, you are going to need to sit back to listen to this story." Bozer proposed, ready to do the story telling. Hope did, grabbing another beer on her way. Jack was just ready to not let her til she explained "I'm not going to be the one to do the driving." he just huffed in frustration. Just another strong-headed member in the team. Bozer did as he promised, putting as much detail as one could. Mac and Jack occasionally laughed.   
Once he was done telling her about how awesome every one of them was and everything they had been through, Hope was left open-mouthed. "You truly are..." she yawned "... awesome!" Mac glanced at Jack's direction. "Well, I think it's time we all we t home." he got the point. "I'll give you and Riley a lift." he offered. "Are you sure? Cause I can get an Uber, it's..." "Hey kid, we're a team, nobody gets left behind." she just nodded in agreement. Mac and Bozer led them to the door. Hope gave them a handshake and wished them goodnight.   
The ride to Riley's place was a quiet one. The silence wasn't exactly awkward, but it didn't offer any comfort, either. "Would you like to listen to some music?" she extended her hand to choose a CD. "CDs? Really?" she teased. She didn't seem confused by the band names written on them. Jack's eyebrows formed a wrinkle of excitement on his forehead. "You know these?" "You have good taste." Hope just answered, opening an AC/DC one and putting it to play. Jack was impressed, to say the least. They moved their heads and sang along happily. She had given him the directions already.  
On their way, they noticed something. There was a drugstore robbery and the pharmacist was tied up and being beaten by four masked men. Jack pulled up just before the pharmacy and pulled his gun, he couldn't let that happen. "Call 911 and stay in the car." he commanded in a low voice. She nodded. She lied. She did call 911 but left the phone at the top of the car and silently followed Jack. He or the old man who owned the drugstore could be in need of medical attention. She was lying to herself too. Jack had gone in, pointing his gun on one of the guys' head and was trying to negotiate. Hope noticed their arms, they all had some gang-like tattoos and one of them had needle marks. He was shaking too. Negotiating was not going to work. How was she going to go in without them knowing? And what was she gonna do once she was inside? Their attention was on Jack and the gages man, so getting in was the easy part. Next to the door stood a metallic coat hanger. She didn't have enough time to orchestrate a plan in her head, as she heard gunshots. She rushed in, taking the coat hanger in her small hands and swinging it on one of their heads, knocking one robber out. She had nearly enough time to register Jack's shocked expression. "I thought I told you to stay in the car!" he shouted as knocked out the guy in front of him with the back of his gun. "I figured you could use some help." she yelled back, hiding behind a self. More gunshots were heard, a bullet nearly missing her. "You can come out now." Jack signalled that he had taken care of the remaining guys. "Oh Lord!" she rushed to his side, noticing his left arm bleeding. "It's just a scrape." "That needs to be stitched." She grabbed the first aid that was stashed under the counter and ungaged the old guy, looking him over and then his eyes, checking for injuries or a concussion. He was fine. "I'm borrowing this. Put some ice to your cheek." "Take anything, thank you, thank you!" She was back at Jack's side when they heard police sirens. Two policemen came barging in, guns leveled to Jack and Hope's heads. Jack raised one hand in surrender, Hope kept stitching his arm,he hadn't noticed. "Officers, they saved me, it's them you should be worried about." They put their guns away and put handcuffs on the robbers. "You are almost ready, just let me put a bandage over that." Hope was done with stitching him and went to get a bandage. "Wait, you're bleeding too." Her calf was bleeding, yet she hadn't realised. "Oh, it's fine, I didn't even notice." It really was just a scratch. They heard the officers talking to them, something about going to the station to write a report. They looked at each other "I'll call Matty." Jack decided.  
About twenty minutes later, Matty had arrived and taken care of the officers, who had left pretty shaken up. "How do you always manage to get into trouble, Jack?" Matty crossed her hands over her chest. "Trouble finds me!" He exclaimed "ya know, if it wasn't for Hope, I wouldn't have made it out of there alive." He looked proud of her. What is it with him and pilot-parenting anyway? "It's not true, you have gotten out of much worse situations." "I wasn't that lucky this time." he smiled. "Thank you." Hope smiled back. "Can we go home now?" "Yes, you're free to leave. Not thanks to your negotiating skills." she was staring at Jack. "Thanks, Matty." "You are very welcome, Hope." They exchanged their goodnight wishes and left. Outside of Hopes apartment, Jack had something more to say "Hey, look. I really own you one. You were freaking awesome." "Thank you but you own me nothing. Goodnight." "Night kid." Once she was out of the car, Jack texted Mac, asking him if he was awake. Mac phones him. "Hey, everything alright?" Mac sounded concerned. "Yes. No. I don't know man." Jack admitted. "What happend?" Mac put the phone on speaker mode for Bozer to listen too. Jack explained everything that had happened and added "She's been in the crossfire before, I'm sure of it." "I talked to Riley, there is nothing she can do to get her info so our best chance is asking Matty, she should know something." Little did they know, what Matty did know, wasn't enough.  
Hope had gotten into the shower the moment she had climbed the stairs. Hot water was running on her body, relaxing her muscles. She rubbed soap on her, tracing the scar below her shoulder blade and the one on her stomach. Tracing those scars had been sending her into spirals for the last five months. Now all it did was cause a hitch in her breathing. I have come a long way, she thought to herself, getting her whole head under the water, wetting her long, red hair. And I'm gonna be just fine, she reminded herself, even though her chest was on fire because of all the stress and worry. They are going to be alright.


	4. Of burned hands, sad eyes, musical laughters and maybe broken hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> After a terrible hiatus (I apologize but I had exams and studying was taking all of my time), I'm kicking off right from where we left off, taking advantage of episode 14 of the second season.  
> I don't know why this particular episode, it just felt right.

Phoenix Foundation,   
somewhere in Los Angeles.

Matty and Hope could hear Jack bickering from outside the door. "How do you really feel about this, Hope?" She was genuinely concerned for the child. Yes, in Matty's mind, she was a child and the director hated herself for not being able to help her. "Frankly, I'm excited. And perhaps a bit terrified. I have faced some situations but never with a team. I..." She got interrupted by the boys coming in the war room. Matty made an irritated face to their ignorance and lack of manners, Riley, who was silently sitting in a corner, just rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's up?" Cheerfully asked Jack while Mac nodded his good morning to Hope and Matty. "Bam! Ooh, mama looks pissed." He continued. "Excuse me?" Hope eyed Mac and Bozer, a knowing look on their faces. "Well, I'm just saying you're looking as sunshiny as usual." He tried to sugarcoat and Matty gave her usual witty remarks and moved on with the matter at hand. "Duke Jacoby" she announced. Jack's demeanour instantly changed. After many questions, Jack's face popped up on the screen, complicating everything even more. Mac grabbed some paperclips and Hope watched him from her place. "That's why I'm taking Mac, Jack and Hope to New Orleans." Matty informed. After responsibilities were shared, everyone run out to get ready, Hope grabbing the Fleur-de-lis Mac had made of the paperclip.

The Big Easy,  
Let The Good Times Roll

"Man, it is weird being here after..." "Well, someone's excited!" Mac interrupted Jack's monologue to speak to Hope. "Guess what my dream destination ever since I was five was?!" All eyes were on her gleaming ones, a smile plastered on her face, so bright it made up for the lack of sun. The blonde couldn't help the smile that reached his lips and Matty couldn't help but wonder...   
They continued their previous conversation, walking until they reached a shop of some kind. When, after an exchanging of words between an old man and Jack, a knife was put on the latter's throat, Hope drew in a sharp breath, her body tensing. Turned out the old man not one to cause trouble. Mac leaned over Willy's table, seemingly searching for something. He explained how Willy did the fire trick, leaving him very unpleased. "That's what I'd have done." He added, looking straight at Hope. Was he waiting for a reaction? A sign she understood what he had just said? Was he, in a way, doubting her? He was not, he was doing his thing, trying to impress a little, but Hope didn't bite. "He takes the magic out of everything, does he not?" Hope joked, giving the boys a playful look, yet only Jack laughed. "I like her." Willy offered a chuckle too.   
Searching Miss Jacoby's house took a while and Jack wasn't that cooperative. "Here, Mac, you can have mine." The redhead extended her hand to offer her cellphone. Mac silently asked for permission and when he confirmed it, he pulled apart the poor phone. Matty looked angry but Jack was satisfied and something else Hope couldn't recognise. It was a fulfilling sense of pride for the youngest member of the group. "Uh, I'm gonna need a broom." "What, you gonna clean the place?" Jack was trying to be a smartass and Matty was having none of it. "Go get it!" She commanded and if looks could kill... Mac explained step by step what he was doing and Hope was left open-mouthed. "I've heard the stories, but wow this was awesome!" She commented and Mac thanked her. "Did you just blush!?" Matty gave Jack a death stare for his teasing.

Phoenix Foundation,  
In A lab

"We'll see about my choice, but there is something else." Riley was hardly if ever this serious and it drove Bozer insane. "The night I checked for Hope, not only did I not have clearance to access her files, but I have never seen that level of protection before." "I don't understand, you don't trust her?" "I'm not sure Boz, and it's not only that but I, we need to know what's going on." "Then we find who's running all these things and we ask them. Just, let's not tell the others yet." "Fine." "Yeah." They pumped their fists.

New Orleans,  
Some Stinky Bar

Mac and Hope got a table and Jack went to talk to his "wife". Some jazz song was playing, the atmosphere was dark, the whole place smelled of tobacco and cheap alcohol, it was just like Hope had imagined. " So, how do you feel about your first mission?" Mac asked while turning off his coms, Hope mimicked him. "It's gone quite well. But I do keep in mind that circumstances, more often than not, change, in this line of work." "You seem troubled, though." "Well, Uhm, I do not know how to describe it, it's just that I hoped to be of more help." She regretted saying that the moment the words had left her mouth. "Not that I wanted for anyone to get hurt but I'm just now realising that other than tending a wound, I have nothing else to offer to the team." Her eyes carried a constant sadness, he noticed, but now it was more egregious. "It's not the kind of case we usually take, and you did offer your phone." He teased to lighten the mood and was quite successful because he made her laugh. It was a barely audible sound, carried around the room along with the vibrations that the instruments emitted, and usually, that was all it would be to Mac, a vibration that propagates as an acoustic wave, but now he was sure he would remember the song that played in that bar for the rest of his life. He was also sure that if listened to it again, the lack of the complementary sound of her laugh would be evident and vexatious.  
His train of thought was cut short by a group entering and looking around, for Duke if his guess was correct. He was quick to open back his coms and notify Jack while gesturing to Hope to get up. The trio played cat and mouse taking on both roles and one mouse, that being Jack, got caught. Matty wasn't happy with the news. Untill Mac got an idea, that is. In no time, the big guy under their custody was throwing Mac out of the window and Hope was running to his side. "Well, did you get the coughs on him?" "Yeah, and don't worry about me Matty." Mac answered, a hint of pain in his voice. "Look at me." The youngest of the group instructed, pulling a medical flashlight out of her pocket. Mac did as he was told, not out of worry for his own wellbeing, of course. "No concussion, no apparent injuries," she pressed her hands on his side and waited for his reactions "and no bruises. You are good to go." She stood up and offered him a hand, which he took, not putting pressure on her, just for the comfort of the touch.  
"I'm about to be that disaster." Mac so simply announced and Hope run for his dear life. Her feet hurt and her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Her lungs were burning and she thought she wouldn't be able to talk ever again but when she saw Mac laying on the ground, guns pointed at him, she screamed his name "Mac!", earnings herself the mobsters' attention and the tac team enough time to take them out. Mac looked at her for barely a second and then run inside the crematorium, Hope just behind him. Jack's screams were deafening and the fire was burning. Mac looked around for something to use to pull out the coffin, but Hope had other ideas. She run and put her hands on the burning coffin, trying to pull. Mac didn't waste a second thinking and followed her lead. Once Jack was out and safe, Hope took a quick look at him, deducing that he was fine without being able to say a word, aside from the small burns here and there, and the tried to take Mac's hands in her to examine them, but hissed with the effort and took a few steps back. Her breath was getting uneven. "Hope. Hope! Hey, look at me!" Jack was trying to draw her attention, trying to calm her down. "Ugh, I, ,I'm fine, I'm fine." She rushed to answer and closed her eyes, turning her head upwards to make breathing easier. "Maybe someone else should check on you guys." Her voice was hoarse. "Hey, it's okay." Mac approached her, touching the inside of his wrists on her shoulders, not being able to touch her the way the situation required. "We're fine, we are all fine." He Southend, his voice lowered to a whisper. She opened her eyes meeting his and nodded.   
It was dawn when the boys and Hope had been all bandaged up and Jack was showing his gratitude with light hugs. Matty made her way to the back of the ambulance to let them on the latest news. "Uhh, Jack." "What is it, kiddo?" Hope helped him move a few steps away from Mac, Matty and the atomic blonde conartist. "I know I might be overstepping a few boundaries, and I am aware that you are very capable of protecting yourself, but uhm..." She hesitated. "You just burned your hands saving my sorry ass for the second time in a matter of three days, you can talk." She need more affirmation to continue. "She is gonna screw you and then screw you over." She just let it all out. He laughed and made her both relieved, for he wasn't mad, and confused, for he might be. "You worry too much." He patted her shoulder and returned to the blonde.   
On the plane headed back home, Hope couldn't help but stare at Mac's hands and Jack's foot. Mac couldn't help but stare her wondering, sad eyes. Her breath hitched and got caught in her throat once in a while, the thoughts of not being good enough never leaving her mind. He had to say something to make her feel better. He truly believed she did everything in her powers and beyond. And she did saved both him and his teammate. It was just so clear in his mind, so natural, that he did not know how to express all that. It amazed him in the most awful way knowing that she did not have faith in herself. With decisive steps he neared her and took the seat opposite of hers, clearing his throat to earn her attention without startling her. Hope offered half a smile. "Your first field day and it was an absolute success." Maybe stating what he thought to be obvious would help start off. "Are you joking?" She was taken aback by his stance. "No, I am not." "You burned your hands, Jack burned his foot and I couldn't tend to you, which the only thing I'm supposed to be good at." Her eyes were filled with tears and her nose stang. "A fail is what what it was." She wiped her tears with her bandaged hands and turned her head. "Jack is alive because of you, my hands will heal because of you, you checked when I was hurt and you didn't when you were out of breath and hurt yourself. If that isn't a success, I don't know what is." He waited for her reaction and when she turned to face him again, her lungs were burning and not due to lack of oxygen. "You really think that?" Perfect grammar gone, she waited, she hoped for a positive answer. He smiled as he noticed the change in her voice. "Wouldn't say that if I didn't."


	5. An assassin's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sweethearts!   
> New chapter, a tad longer, with our favourite (well, my favourite) sociopath and some revelations.   
> Based on episode 15 of the second season.

Phoenix Foundation.

Hope expected to meet the whole team in the war room, but Bozer caught her walking in a hallway and told her to wait. She understood something was very wrong by the way he phrased her name, a little to nervous, a tad worried, maybe sad. She made a mental note to apologise for not accepting their invitation for last night, once he was finished with whatever he needed to say. "Good morning" she greeted and approached him. "Good morning" he smiled back but hesitated to continue. "What's up?" Hope asked, more worried now than she was before. "Uh, listen. Yesterday night..." She listened carefully until Murdoc's name was brought up. Bozer noticed her whole demeanor change; the facade of the fearless doctor crumbled and he could now see the scared eighteen year old girl she really was. "What's wrong?" he asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I need to tell you, the team, something." Bozer could feel her shaking, and by all her behaviour, he was just as scared as she was. He shook his head and led her to the war room, his hand now on her back, to afraid that she would faint if he let go. "Can they hear us?" Bozer asked once they were in. Matty just nodded a yes, watching Hope carefully. She already knew what Hope was about to say, but it didn't offer her any comfort. Bozer sat her down on a sofa and instructed her to take a deep breath. "What's wrong?" Mac's voice sounded. "Murdoc had attempted to kill me." Hope blurted out after a long moment of silence. "That son of a bitch!" Jack exclaimed, but it was in everyone's thoughts. "Wait, what do you mean attempted?" Riley asked a seamingly obvious question. "What do you mean what do I mean?" Hope was now relaxed but more perplexed than ever. "Isn't it obvious? He tried but missed, giving me this" she tried to show the scar below her shoulder blade. "Are you sure it was him?" Mac's voice, Hope noted in her head. "Positive" Matty affirmed leaving no doubt. "Hope..." Bozer tried to tell her but got interrupted by Riley. "He never misses." Hope looked her in the eye, not understanding what she was trying to say. "I need a moment." She stormed out of the room as realisation hit her; he didn't mean to kill her. She run up the stairs and climbed some more until she was on the roof of the building, fresh air hitting her with force on the face. She took deep breaths, teardrops running on her cheeks and neck. If he knew she was alive, so did they.  
A few moments later, Bozer was on the same rooftop Hope was. "How did you..." she was about to ask before realising it was a pretty dump question. "Are you alright?" she wanted nothing but to jump off of that rooftop but instead lied and responded "Better." There has been some updates, maybe you would like to come down." He filled her in and they made their way back to the war room just in time for recieving a video call from Mac, Jack and their least favourite assassin. Hope's stomach turned at the image of him and she was restraining herself not throw up. "Oh, hello there, long time no see, Ar... Uhm, Hope! Yes, that's what you call yourself these days, Hope Jackson. Hope suits you fine, but Jackson is just, well, you don't have the best taste in music." He ignored everybody else, not something that he would normally do, and showered the youngest with his full attention. Hope's eyes widened for a mere second for she was disgusted with how much he knew about her. "Oh, don't be so grumpy, where's the warm and brilliant smile you so beautifully wear?" Mac looked at him strangely, trying to comprehend if he was being sarcastic as usual or if his gut was right and he was showing another side of himself. Matty's voice shook them both. Riley put up a photo and Hope's jaw dropped. "Nicholas Helman is after you?" All attention was brought back to her in an instant. "I see you recognise the man who trained me. Let's start digging three graves." Murdoc commented grimly.

Stranded 5 miles north of Beech Grove, IN.

"Why did you try to kill Hope?" Mac required from Murdoc. "Kill her? Not in my worst nightmare, dear MacGyver. I actually saved her life, but I dread that I can't say more, I'm afraid that it might upset her if I do, you see." "Well, I don't." Jack's face spoke of pure confusion and terror. "Since when do you care for anyone except your sorry ass?" "I assure you, my backside is has nothing to be sorry about, thank you very much." Murdoc kidded, and looked out of the window, not wanting to discuss the matter further. Jack was usually quite insistent and strong-headed, some would say, but at that moment, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the real answer. He took a quick glance at Mac and saw that he shared his concerns, yet his look was one that told him to let it go for now. So he changed the subject, questioning the psychopath of the company about his mentor. Murdoc didn't hear him for a second, too lost in his thoughts, thoughts he couldn't understand where they came from, or he didn't want to. Jack repeated himself louder and frowned at Murdoc's more than evident annoyance. "Well, that I can talk about, that and I can't say no that face, MacGyver!" He told them the story, adding unnecessary amounts of sarcasm in his narrative.

Back to the Phoenix Foundation.

"This is director Matilda Webber, to whom am I speaking?" Matty's tone was nothing like the one Hope was used to, well, the many she was used to, to be exact. "By now, I think you know exactly to whom you're speaking." Helman stated and continued, "You're in charge?" By his tone they knew that Matty's affirmation was not needed, he knew exactly what he was doing. "Oh, good. I have an offer. Your two agends have no idea what they're stepping in the middle of. So here's my proposal; you give me Dennis and I'll let them live." He sounded very serious with his demands. "Dennis?" The director asked, not perplexed, but out of curiosity. "Well, you may know him as Murdoc. But it doesn't matter what is on his tombstone, because there will be a tombstone, real soon." Well, now the similarities between the two assassins were unmistakable; they held the same level of irony in their voices. "The only question is..." and there is no way to stop these guys from talking once they have started, "will there be three?" The line was cut off suddenly and Hope did not know to feel relied or dread. "Matty, I need to talk to him. Please! I need to know if they know, if they are safe. Please!" Hope tried to get up and suddenly felt dizzy. Thankfully Boz caught her in time. "Take her in a medbay." Matty more or less commanded and Hope didn't feel well enough to protest. 

In a way-too-small-car-to-be-in-with-Murdoc.

"I spy with my little eye something red." Murdoc was trying to irritate them. He wasn't honest, though. The red thing he claimed that he saw, wasn't visible, it was audible for he could hear his heart beating loud with fear. That didn't alarm him, he was accustomed to being scared sometimes and he had learnt to control his fear. What bothered him was that he could feel his heart beating and it was beating and aching. He shook his head as to scatter his thoughts and continued his attempts (they could be considered accomplishments as Mac was just about to punch him and Jack was hardly keeping himself from shooting him) at annoying them. After trying (and miserably failing) to ignore him, larger problems arose than Murdoc's nonstop talking. When Mac somehow managed to contact the team back in Phoenix, Murdoc couldn't stay silent any longer. "Where's the good doctor?" That was overstepping some serious boundaries for Mac and he used his free hand to punch the aggravating sociopath. "Hey, I wanted to do that!" Jack exclaimed in surprise, very troubled by his best friend's act. "Seems I have hit a sensitive spot." Murdoc squealed speaking Jack's mind. 

On the train to the port of Los Angeles.

Murdoc continued making not so small small talk with Mac. "I suppose when Helman retired I did take it a bit personally. MacGyver, the man was an artist of death, someone that I greatly admired and then he goes and throws it all away for love?! Like...that's something I would..." he hesitated, feeling a lump in his throat, but continued "...never understand." Mac squinted noticing Murdoc's uncertainty in his words, something that has never happened with him before. "What do you think, MacGyver? Do you know why your dad left?" He was trying to throw him off with that and Mac wouldn't let him so he he just gave a truthful answer. 

Phoenix Foundation.

Matty was giving Riley's mum a tour of the institution while explaining what they really do. While doing so, she was also heading to visit Hope. "You have every right to be upset and evert reason to be proud. Now, you'll have to excuse me, I have to visit a, a friend." she didn't choose her words carefully as she would do, but rather let her heart decide. "How is she?" "She is right here and better." Hope answered for herself, a bittersweet tone coated her voice. "A rise in pressure that's all." Bozer smiled at Matty, refusing to leave Hope's side. "Please tell me Mac and Jack are okay." she pleaded, eyes watery. "Yes, they're quite fine other than very annoyed by Murdoc's nonstop talking and irony." she sincerely smiled, still concerned for her friends wellbeing. Hope stood up, holding Bozer's hand and squizing it to show her appreciation. "I apologize for my outburst and my general behaviour. It was uncalled for and anything but professional. It won't happen again." Bozer started laughing maniacally and Matty followed, leaving a very confused Hope stating at them. "I've told you before and I'm sure Bozer has too, you don't have to be so professional with us. We understand and to be honest, it very called for." Matty said, emphasizing the word very. Hope just nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go see what our boys and the psychopath who has a thing for you are doing." Bozer said and Hope laughed and lightly pushed him in annoyance for what he had said. The followed Matty's lead out of the medbay. Just before they entered the war room Matty said "He's right, you know." leaving no room for further discussion on the matter. "No update?" the redhead immediately asked Riley. "No, not yet."

An old warehouse in the middle of nowhere (not the best place to be trapped in with the world's two deadliest killers).

Mac heard a gun click behind him and cursed internally. He was waiting to be met with Helman, but was instead greeted by Murdoc. He didn't have time to say anything as he shot him in the left shoulder. Falling down he heard more gunshots and saw Murdoc doing the shooting and having seen Jack going in the opposite direction, he assumed it was Helman's body falling down. Then Murdoc pointed his gun at him, yet he wasn't planning on shooting him again. He had done so to get Helman, he didn't want to hurt him badly and being confident in himself that he wouldn't miss, he had taken that shot, not injuring him severely. Jack barged in while Murdoc was lowering his weapon making him drop it fast. Mac thought the pain in hi shoulder was making him hallucinate Murdoc's slight moment of compassion. "Don't you move!" Jack grabbed Helman's machine gun and pointed it at Murdoc. "I just saved MacGyver's life, Jack. Do you really think I wanna take it now?" "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" "No, Jack! He's telling the truth. He's the only reason I'm alive." Mac said through gritted teeth. "What do you want? Eh? We both know you don't have a heart." "Maybe some years ago and then again six or so months ago something good did grow in me." Mac was taking in the information, matching puzzle pieces in his head. "But now that you mentioned it, there is something that I would like in exchange for my bravery and heroisme. Something only you can give me." He had a smug smirk on his face that edged Jack to his limits.

Back in L.A.

Hope was waiting for Mac to arrive to treat his wound properly, being sure that the exfil team didn't have the adequate supplies to do a sufficient job. Turned out she was half right, as the had treated his wound well enough but hadn't put his arm in a sling to prevent unwanted movement. "Welcome back, heroes!" "Nice to see you smiling, doc!" Jack joked back. "Let me take a look, will you?" she addressed Mac. "Happily!" he smiled and followed her. "What about you, Jack? Any injuries?" "Nah, don't worry about me, doc!" "Is that so? And what about that helicopter explosion?" Hope raised a questioning eyebrow. She didn't let him respond and kindly asked a fellow doctor to take a look at him, giving specific instructions. "Ooh, I like it when you get bossy!" and he liked when her cheeks reddened, thus the jokes. She just shook her head at her and at Mac for laughing, then returned her attention to the latter. "He didn't mean to kill me." Mac commented and gauged her reaction. "Well, he didn't, but he certainly tried to." "No, kiddo, you don't understand." Jack intervened, "He could have, he had the time and the perfect mark. He didn't even grazed a bone or a major artery." "Hope, he doesn't miss." Mac supported Jack's point. Hope didn't know how to respond to that, so she did what she knew, she tended to the wound and brought a sling for Mac's arm. Jack eyed Mac in question. "There's something we need to tell you." Mac took the initiative. "He requested two things; one was to visit his son and..." "Wait, he has a child?" the news shocked her but she kept on adjusting the sling, averting her eyes anywhere but the two best friends. "and the other was to talk to you. He says that you deserve to know something." Jack continued where Mac had left of. This time she looked at them, not a trace of emotion on her young features. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Mac was letting his protective side show. "No, I wanted to talk to him." Hope declares decisively. "Alone, please." she added. "You'll need to stay the night here for observation here, anyway." she announced more happily than they'd like but they laughed. 

Murdoc's temporary cell.

One of the other agents lead her to Murdoc's 10x10 cell. "I'll right outside of you need me and we will be watching closely. You will be safe." the agent said mostly out of duty and not of sincere concern. Hope thanked him anyway and entered. "Oh, dear Hope! I didn't expect you to come. What a pleasant surprise!" He extended his hand and Hope hesitantly offered hers expecting a firmer than needed handshake, but instead she got a peck of his lips on her knuckles. It disgusted her that she that she though of him, an assassin, as a affectionate person. Her stomach turned, however she couldn't make herself move. "Hello." She just said and gently removed her fragile hand from his. As she did so, she felt the imprint of the triggers of his guns on his index finger. He sensed her state of nervousness, noticing that the small space and his towering frame over he's small one weren't of service at the moment. "Please, take a seat." he motioned towards his bed. She felt a bit more comfortable now, so accepted his offer. "Thank you." He sat down himself, keeping a comfortable distance between them, wishing he didn't have to. "May I ask you something?" she was getting used to his presence and it put a smug smile on his face. "Of course, anything you want." "Why didn't you kill me? I mean, I have heard of what you are capable of, I've seen with my own eyes what you can achieve. I have never seen mark as good as yours. So, you didn't miss, you just didn't want to kill me." "Yes, you are right I didn't want to kill you. When Hive hired me, I was very interested as to why they would. They could have taken out anybody they wanted anywhere in the world and no one would ever catch them. They have the people and the means. So it intrigued me. When I asked who I was to kill they showed me a picture of you smiling in a doctor's attire. I didn't make you for more than twenty two. Now, a child I have never killed." "I'm not a child." She interrupted, voice stern but calm. "Of course you are not, but that's what I saw on that picture; a child playing doctor. Intrigued as I was, I wanted more information. They gave me some more, I did some digging on my own, I stalked you some, I guessed the rest. If I didn't kill you, or make it seem like it, they would get someone else to do so. So I agreed to their ridiculous deal, figuring a plan to do quite the opposite of what they asked. That's how you got that file with evidence of my hiring and information to reach Matty." Murdoc finished his story. Hope could feel his voice crawling up her spine, leaving goosebumps, and getting into her head. She suddenly stood up, eyes wide. She owed him her life, or that's how she felt. Murdoc got on his feet slowly, afraid that the wrong move would scare her away. "Thank you." she whispered for only him to hear and not the agents listening through the microphones in his cell. He was glad it was only for him. He let a full smile form on his lips. "Anytime." She knocked on the door for the guard to open, giving him one last, long look, nothing like the first one they shared, or any that they could have imagined. She looked him straight in the eyes.  
She ordered some food for the boys and herself, took her laptop and got changed in some more comfortable clothes that she kept in her locker and ascended the stairs to the boys room. She opened the door with her heap because her hands were full and Jack rushed to give her a hand, Mac behind him to offer his help too. "I brought you food and snacks and brought my laptop to watch a movie or something." she announced once she was sorted. "You are the best." Jack kissed her on the head. "I agree." Mac wore the brightest smile Hope had ever seen and it was contagious. "Oh, I do too!" They laughed. "Everything all right with Murdoc?" Mac asked, somehow keeping the same smile on his face. "As all right as you could call a meeting with Murdoc." Jack laughed at her comment. "He had actually saved me and I still can't figure why. Let's not talk about work right now. Let's just enjoy the food and find a movie to watch." The boys agreed and found a comedy to watch. Jack had fallen asleep ten minutes before the movie ended. Mac watched Hope laugh before the screen and she gave him glances when he wasn't looking, both making sure that the other was fine. When the movie finished Hope went to cover up Jack. "You should get some sleep." she instructed Mac as he was curiously looking at her covering his best friend up. "And what will you do?" "I will sleep on the couch right there, keep an eye on you." "You should go home, let me call Bozer to get you to your place, or to ours if you don't feel fine on your own." "No, it's fine, really. I will lay there and sleep just fine in case you guys need something. Unless this is not okay with you." "It's perfectly fine with me, but you need rest." he was certain that she wouldn't change her mind, so he offered an alternative, "At least steal that bed and sleep there." Hope looked where he was pointing with his good hand and admitted this was a good idea. "Goodnight." She said as she adjusted her pillow. "Can I ask you something?" "Yes?" she asked, interested. "When Murdoc shot you, how long ago was it?" It was bothering him since the warehouse. "Uhh, six to seven months ago. Why are you asking?" He was right and it frightened him to the bone. "Oh, it's nothing, just curiosity. Goodnight!"


End file.
